


Fun With Clones

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Naruto gets creative with clones, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, hint hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: You know what it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the ending, so the time line is a lil messy, sorry if that bothers any of y'all

“How often do you engage in intercourse with Hinata-san?”

Naruto’s eyes shot open, staring straight at the man who had entered his office while he had passed out, his unfinished work lying before him in a mess

“W-what?” Naruto asked, unsure of if he heard his old teammate correctly

“How often are you intimate with Hinata-san?”

This time the whiskered blonde blushed, his entire face flushing

“O-Oi! That’s none of your business!”

“You have been married for less than a month, yet you spend so much time here that you sleep in your office”

Naruto sighed, running his hand over his face before glaring at Sai

“So? Hinata is fine! We’re fine, you pervert!”

Sai shook his head “have you even consummated the marriage?”

Naruto’s blush returned ten fold “O-Of course!” He shouted “but I’m not gonna tell you about it!”

Truth was Naruto and Hinata had only gotten intimate twice. Once after the marriage and once that was too quick during lunch break. He would arrive home completely exhausted and pass out after a ‘welcome home’ kiss

“Are you able to satisfy Hinata-san?” He asked

Naruto ground his teeth “Oi! What about Ino?! Is she happy with you?!”

Sai smirked and Naruto’s anger only grew

“I’m your hokage! Remember that!”

With that he stood up aburtly, his chair falling down at his movement

“I’m going home!” With that he stormed out

_____  
Hinata had been doing the usual, training before showering off all the sweat

She looked up in surprise when she heard the front door slam open

Quickly she actived her byakugan, ready to fight whoever decided to intrude on their home

Imagine her surprise when she saw it was her husband himself

“N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing ho-” her sentence was cut off when he slammed his mouth to hers

She dropped the towel she had been holding to the floor, melting into his kiss

Though it wasn’t how it normally was, it wasn’t gentle, it was almost bruising, and she broke apart with a gasp

“N-Naruto-kun! What are yo-”

“T” he stopped, trying to keep from stuttering with nerves “Take off what you’re wearing”

Hinata blushed, her entire face turning completely red, but she listened, removing most of her clothes except her bra and panties

His hands went to her back, his fingers slipping in between her legs before pulling, lifting, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom, his lips back on hers

When they arrived, he tossed her gently to the bed

“Naruto-kun, what are you…”

He didn’t reply, just yanked off his top and forming his signature hand sign

“Shadow clone jutsu!”

Hinata’s eyes widened as a copy of her husband appeared, mouth slightly agape in surprise as realization hit

He wasted no time removing the rest of his clothes, and though Hinata had seen it before, she couldn’t help but admire his muscles, his naked figure, all with a blush on her face

Naruto smirked as he watched her

_Say whatever he wants, Sai doesn’t know how much Hinata loves me_

Both he and his clone joined her on the bed, one kissing her fully while the other removed her bra and panties

“N-Naruto-kun!” She gasped when both articles of clothing were off, though Naruto’s mouth returned to hers and she could only moan down his throat as his fingers worked over her

She thought it was too much when it had just been two hands, but now with four, with 20 fingers roaming over her.. she could only moan and tremble under their command

“Hinata” one said, his mouth touching her more private area and her eyes shot open in surprise

Naruto didn’t know what he was doing, having read about the act in one of the Pervy Sage’s books. The act was supposed to be all about breaking a woman apart with a tongue alone, making her melt

And it appeared to be working, because the second his tongue parted her folds she gasped loudly, her hips canting off the bed as her head was thrown back into the mattress

“N-Naruto-kun!” was all she could say before his clone swallowed the rest, his hands pinching her nipples while the other kept his hands on her hips, holding her in place while she began to grind her hips into his mouth

The flavour was something else, and he made a mental note to memorize it, it was Hinata’s flavour after all

“N-Naruto-kun! please! Something is-!” She didn’t get to finish before she came, her thighs squeezing shut in a way that almost hurt his head being trapped between them

Naruto left his place between her legs, whipping his mouth clean with the back of his hand and smiling

“How was that?” He asked

Hinata didn’t reply, simply shoved his clone off to the side and pulling Naruto into her by his neck, her mouth crashing into his

“Please Naruto-kun, take me” she said into his mouth

“Hey what about me?!” His clone barked at his side

Naruto smirked “you can join too”

He looked back at his wife to gage her reaction but only saw arousal in her moon eyes

“Is that okay, Hinata?” He asked, still wanting to be certain

She smiled shyly and nodded

The clone quickly got back onto the mattress, propping Hinata up into a sitting position and sitting behind her

Naruto reminded in front, kissing her lips and playing with her breasts while his clone worked his fingers inside her

Soon she was gasping into his mouth “N-Naruto-kun please” she begged

“Hmm” he hummed, before his fingers left her breasts and he looked up at his clone

“Oi! Trade places with me!” He barked

“But why?!” The clone replied

“Only the real me is allowed in-dattebayo!“ 

The clone grumpled but did as he was told, and soon the real Naruto was behind Hinata

“Hinata, on your knees for me” he commanded gently

Hinata did as she was told, though was surprised when he pushed lightly on her back to bend her over

They’d only done it in the missionary position before, and she didn’t know what to expect as Naruto eased his way inside her

“Ha!” She gasped, eyes widening

It could be the 100th time and she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to the feeling of being completely flipped by him

“H-Hinata!” He gasped, leaning forward, his hands tightly gripping her hips

“Oi! What about me?!” His clone barked

“You can just watch!” Naruto replied, angry that he was proving to be a distraction

No, the clone was also another Naruto, and she wanted it so when he disappeared, Naruto had memories of nothing but her

Without much thought, she leaned in, her mouth opened slightly and tongue flickering over the clone’s erection

The clone let out a surprised gasp, and the real Naruto looked at his wife in surprise “H-Hinata?”

Without a reply, she wiggled her hips, and Naruto let out a sharp groan

Naruto got the idea, and slowly, but surely, began to drive into her, all while Hinata’s mouth wrapped around the clone’s member

Seeing his wife like that, so willing to give his clone satisfaction so he could feel it as well, had him almost seeing stars

Fuck what Sai had tried to imply, Hinata was VERY happy, and if he took in her moans of pleasure, her gasps that quickly became screams into consideration, he’d say she was more than satisfied

“Shit!” Naruto gasped, grinding his teeth and trying to hold on just a little bit longer

“Fuck!” The clone yelled, moving Hinata’s head away and cumming into the air before disappearing

The memories of the blow job hit Naruto like a ton of bricks and he couldn’t hold it anymore, his entire world exploded as he tightly shut his eyes, his mind going black

“Naruto-kun!” Hinata yelled, but he could barely hear anything as he came deep inside her

He must have passed out, because when he came to Hinata was smiling down at him, tucking her hair behind her ear

“What happened?” He asked and she giggled

“You’re amazing” she said

And he grinned


	2. Part Two

After their first experiment, using shadow clones became regular occurrence, Hinata becoming almost addicted to the feel of two sets of hands, and Naruto loving the memories the clone gave him once it disappeared

“Hinata…” he breathed, looking down at his wife and she stared up at him with moon lit eyes, watching his reaction to everything she did, to know what he liked best

His fingers idly played with her, three fingers inserted now as he slowly stretched her, wanting to try something both silently agreed, but never actually spoke about

She was trembling, the feeling of his fingers in there and not where they usually were was intense, and she watched him, wondering exactly what was in store for her later in the evening, both going to try something they’d spent days preparing for, every time he didn’t work too late, that was how they’d spend their evenings

“Ah Hinata…!” Naruto warned, moving her head away and covering himself so he came into his hand and not on her, and she gave a gentle smile

His fingers left her then, and he whipped his hands clean on the bedsheet, before cupping her face and kissing her straight on

She fell back onto the mattress with a huff, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her with a smile on her lips, her mouth parting slightly to allow his tongue to dart out and play with hers

She slowly started to grind her hips on his, and he kissed her fully, though his body was not ready just yet

He loved to feel of her under him, of her against him, of her in general, his moon eyed wife he loved with all his heart

He pulled back, forming his hand sign and producing a clone

Hinata squealed when the clone went right at her, moving her into his lap instead as the real Naruto got behind her

“N-Naruto-kun” she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut

“Hinata…” he breathed, leaning down, kissing her shoulders, her back, her neck, anywhere his mouth reached, his hands gripping her hips as his clone touched her breasts, making her squirm

Already, Naruto felt his blood rush south, and he ground his hips against hers, newly formed erection moving over her backside, between her cheeks, and he groaned

His clone reached off to the side, retrieving the lube he’d bought with this in mind, and passing it to him

Naruto frantly tried to open it, fumbling with the bottle, dropping it in the process, and it rolled off to the side

“Dammit!” He cursed, and Hinata just giggled, reaching for the bottle and handing it to him again

“R-Relax, Naruto-kun” she smiled, and Naruto felt some of the nervousness fade away

He tried again, opening the bottle and pouring some of the lube onto his length

Gingerly, he touched it to her entrance, hesitant

“A-Are you sure, Hinata..?” He asked one last time, and she nodded

“H-Hai” she said, so he pushed in, slow but fully, and she gasped

It felt so much different than what it felt like before, but not bad, not at all, and she gasped out, the hands she had planted on the bed sheets on either side of the clone’s head gripped tightly, fingers digging into the fabric, and she bowed her head down

“D-Does it hurt?” Naruto asked, biting his lip and squeezing one eye shut to control himself

It was much tighter than he was used to, and he could barely breathe at the sensation

Hinata didn’t respond verbally, only shook her head, and he took it as a sign he could continue

He nodded to his clone, and he did the same, pushing into her other hole and Hinata gasped loudly, eyes widening to the size of baby worlds, her body trembling violently at feeling herself being completely filled by her husband, by him and his clone, and she could barely breathe

“H-Hinata…!” Naruto gasped, bowing his body forward so his chest pressed against her back, his hands digging into the flesh of her hips, barely able to keep himself from driving into her wholeheartedly

It was tight at first, but the feeling of the clone enter Hinata as well, it made everything all the more tight, and he almost felt overwhelmed by it all

“C-Can…” he started, pausing to try to catch his breath, though he hadn’t moved at all, “Can I move…?” He asked, wanting to make sure Hinata enjoyed herself too

The shy heiress didn’t reply verbally once again, just nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut

“Hinata…” Naruto breathed, and slowly, pulled back, only to thrust forward again

“Ha!” She cried, ducking her head to press her forehead to his clone, who gripped her thighs, and started to thrust up to meet her in time with Naruto’s movements

“N-Naruto-kun!” Hinata cried, sensations she never knew existed attacking her, and she started to pant, moan louder than he had heard from her before, and, becoming bold at the idea of her wholeheartedly enjoying herself, he gripped her forearms, moving to pull her back, and she moved, supporting herself on his grip now, the clone’s hands moving to her hips, sitting up slightly to kiss at her bouncing breasts

“Naruto-kun!” She cried out again, it was almost too much, and she trembled violently as both Naruto and his clone snapped their hips forward, driving their lengths into her

“Ugh Hinata” Naruto squeezed one eye shut, moving his head to be right next to her ear, and he nibbled on the lobe, still thrusting in rhythm with his clone, Hinata screaming with each thrust

“Shh! Hinata, the neighbours will hear you!” His clone said, moving one hand from her hip to cover her mouth, until he caught sight of her expression and felt a lump in his throat

“Ugh, Hinata, don’t…don’t make that face…!” He warned, but it was too late, and he pressed his forehead to her chest, breathing out a warning

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…!” He warned, and Naruto felt the same, his fingers digging into where they gripped her arms

“Fuck…! Hinata…! I…I can’t!” And with that, he thrust up into her one last time before his release hit him, and he disappeared, attacking Naruto with the memories of his pleasure

“Dammit…!” He tried to hold on, but couldn’t, his orgasm hitting him roughly and his breath caught, pulling her against him roughly and releasing inside her

Hinata was panting, face completely red

Naruto sheepishly let her go, and she collapsed down onto the mattress, still breathing too hungrily, like she’d been holding her breath

“D-Did you… did you cum?” He asked, embarrassed, moving his hand to move her hair from her face

She looked up at him, giving a weak smile

“H-Hai” she answered

“We should do it like that more often” he grinned, interlocking his fingers and putting them behind his head

Hinata gave a sweet chuckle and nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back so I'm not entirely proud of it, but I still hope y'all enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and didn't bother to edit it
> 
> I hope y'all still enjoyed it
> 
> And before you ask, yes, there will be a part two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
